Eaves class
Primary Starship Specifications Specifications Vessel Purpose: Deep Space Exploration, Planetary Survey, Tactical Intelligence, Tactical Defense Dimensions *'Length:' 680 meters *'Beam:' 240 meters *'Height:' 87 meters *'Decks:' 24 Saucer: *'Length:' 232 meters *'Beam:' 140 meters *'Height:' 35 meters *'Decks:' 10 ---- Tactical Systems * Offensive Systems: ** 26 × Type-VIV Multi Emitter Phaser Arrays ** 4 × Rapid Fire Torpedo Tubes (3 fore / 1 aft) ** 4 × Standard torpedo/probe launch tubes (2 fore / 2 aft) ** 2 × Mark II Isokinetic Cannon * Defensive Systems: ** Auto-Modulated Multiphasic Layered Shield System ** Heavy Duranium/Tritanium Double Hull with 10cm Ablative Armor ** Enhanced Structual Integrity Field thumb| An Eaves Class Bridgethumb| An image of the Eaves bridge module ---- Propulsion Systems * Sublight ** Impulse Fusion Reactors: Two Mark-V Impulse Fusion Reactors ** Maximum Speed: .75c sublight velocity * Faster Than Light ** Warp Drive: One 2200-Plus Series Enhanced Cochrane Warp Core feeding 2 nacelles ** Cruising Speed: Warp Factor 8 ** Maximum Cruise: Warp Factor 9.975 ** Maximum Attainable: Warp Factor 9.998 * Faster Than Warp ** Subspace Conduit Drive: 1 x Aurian Subspace Conduit Generator ** Quantum Slipstream Drive: 1 x Mark-III Benamite-based Quantum Slipstream Drive ---- Power Generation * One Cochrane 2200-Plus Warp Core ** The Primary power system of of most warp vessels. (Electro-Plasma Distribution Network) * Two Impulse Fusion Reactors ** The Auxiliary power generators of a starship. (Plasma can be diverted to a secondary EPS Conduit) * Aurian Power Nodes ** Built by the Aurian species based on Borg technology. Each node is able to produce a high amount of energy. A starship is able to run off APN power alone if all Nodes are running at full power. ( APN Power is connected to all power distribution networks on the ship and can be diverted to every system) ---- Location Information Main Bridge As on all Starfleet ships the bridge is the command and control center for the entire ship. Located on deck 1 the bridge houses the newest and most advance of control and interface technology. The most noticeable is the Holographic Console Interface or simply Holo-Console or HCI. Though the HCI's can be called up throughout the ship the bridge is the highest use area. Around the command area a series of HCI's can be found on at any given time, at the captain chair however is the Holographic Command Console Interface (HCCI) where the captain can call up any data or control any system aboard the ship. As with most Starfleet vessels the bridge module is interchangeable. the notable difference with the Eaves class bridge module is its ability to detach from the main saucer and be fully autonomous and reintegrate when desired. Though the module is only armed with two Phaser Ports and one Energy Pulse Lancher that can only be activated when in its detached autonomous state. The Energy Pulse Launcher fires a torpedo sized energy pulse, its power output and damage is only slightly higher then a photon torpedo. The entire bridge module is 6 meters tall containing two levels. The upper most level is the Bridge, Captains Ready Room which also doubles as the Captain Cabin during separation and high tension situations when the captain could be needed at a seconds notice, Conference Room, Small Messhall with 3 tables and two replicators, A Head, Armory and a double pad transporter. The second level houses the modules Engineering chamber, Medical chambers, Crew Sleeping Chambers, Supply Chamber, Replication chamber, Landing struts. The bridge is 3 meters tall while the rest of the first and second level are only 2 meters. Sickbay 200px|thumb| An image of the Eaves Sickabay Main Sickbay is located on deck 15 while a secondary sickbay is located on deck 5B. The Eaves' main sickbay is designed using two Intrepid class sickbay designs in a mirror format which extends the amount of space and Biobeds. Main Sickabay is split into two sides, each side hold 3 Biobeds, one Surgical/Primary Biobed and an Office. In the center connection point there is a Medical Access and Research Computer lab, between them are doors to the Medical Storage, Recovery Areas and Specialized Treatment Areas. The Seconday Sickbay is set in the original Intrepid Class sickbay design. With 3 Bio-beds, One Surgical/Primary Bio-bed and an office with the standard labs and storage areas. ---- Auxiliary Vehicles Shuttle Bays: 2 200px|thumb| An image of the Eaves yacht Shuttles: 6 (Base Stock) • 1 x Intigrated Yacht • 3 x Type 8 • 3 x Type 9 • 6 x "Repair" Support Craft (Separate Storage) 200px|thumb| Another image of the Eaves yacht The Yacht is located on the underside of the saucer section of the ship. The Yacht is 3 decks tall, with only one and a half connecting inside the saucer leaving half the ship exposed. When the yacht docks it is held in an upside down position until lauched when it rolls over. The yacht is used as a third separation of the ship as a whole and is well armed being used as mostly a combat vessel. It houses 13 phaser strips and two double torpedo tubes. ---- Deck Layout Deck 01B: Main Bridge, Captain's Ready Room / Chamber, Conference Room Deck 02B: Bridge Module Engineering Chamber, Crew Chambers, Medical Chambers, Supplies Replication Chamber Deck 03: Stardrive Bridge, Environmental Controls, Dorsal Sensor Array Deck 04: Saucer Bridge, Captain's Cabin/Ready Room (Saucer Deck 1), Shuttlebay (Air/Space Flight Control) Deck 05 Secondary Shuttlebay (Launch/Recovery Bay), Crew Quarters, Secondary Sickbay Deck 06 Secondary Computer Core (Saucer Main Computer, upper), Saucer Crew Lounge/Galley, Crew Barracks Deck 07 Lower Shuttlebay (Maintenance & Vehicle Stowage), Saucer Navigational Deflector Control, Secondary Security Office (Armory, Brig) Deck 08 Saucer deterium cryostorage, Secondary Computer Core, Crew Barracks, Saucer Main Engineering, Deck 09 Command and VIP/Diplomatic Quarters, Captain's Private Dining Room, Saucer Anti-Deterium Storage Deck 10 Transporter Room, Crew Barracks, Landing Assembly, Antigrav System Deck 11 Senior Officer Quarters, Ventral Sensor Array (Port), Ventral Sensor Array (Starboard) Deck 12 Crew Barracks, Cargo Bays, Crew Barracks Deck 13 Junior Officer & Family Quarters, Shuttlebay (Debarkation Control), Anti-deuterium storage, Aft Torpedo Magazine, Heavy Storage Bays Deck 14 Shuttlebay (Launch/Recovery Bay), Waste Processors, Heavy Storage Bays, Aft Probe Assembly/Storage, Lower Sensor Maintenance Deck 15 Junior Officer & Family Quarters, Engineering R&D Lab, Crew Quarters, Main Sickbay Deck 16 Heavy Storage Bays, Landing Strut Stowage (upper), Main Engineering, M/ARA Reactor (core access) Deck 17 Chief's Mess & Senior Enlisted Quarters, Stellar Cartography (upper) Deck 18 Waste Processors, Lateral/Lower Sensor Palettes, Holodecks, Gymnasium Crew Quarters Deck 19 Primary Computer Core (upper), Main Armory, Crew Lounge/Galley, Crew Quarters Deck 20 Primary Computer Core, Forward Torpedo Magazine, Forward Probe Assembly, Modular Science Labs, Crew Quarters Deck 21 Primary Computer Core, Transporter Rooms, Hydroponics Bay, Ship's School, Crew Quarters Deck 22 Primary Computer Core (lower), Deuterium Cryostorage Pods, Gymnasium (upper), Crew Quarters Deck 23 Intelligence/Strategic Operations Center, Landing Assembly, Antigrav System Deck 24 Landing Assemply, Antigrav Systems ---- Category:Starship classes